


It's just not hygienic to leave dead people in the kitchen

by wrtingupastorm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Doctor Will, Funeral parlour AU, Housemates AU, M/M, Nico has trouble maintaining work/home life separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrtingupastorm/pseuds/wrtingupastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Will finds a dead person in his kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just not hygienic to leave dead people in the kitchen

The first time it happened Will almost called 911.

He’d only been in the house a few days. He had yet to meet his third housemate, who ran a funeral directing business in the building in front of the house. Jason, his other housemate who lived on the top floor, had told Will of the guy’s slightly unusual profession before he moved in. As a doctor in the oncology ward who dealt with death on a daily basis, he’d had no problem with that, he just wasn’t expecting to be faced with it in the middle of his kitchen as he went to make a coffee.

The woman was definitely dead. No doubt about that. In shock Will tried to comprehend the whole situation.  Blue veins clearly visible below pale waxy skin. The unnatural stillness of death permeated through the room. She was just laying on a metal gurney, no one in sight, no explanation at hand. He was just about to reach for his phone to call emergency services about a dead person hanging out in the middle of his kitchen, a dark haired man in a black suit, dashed into the room.

“Sorry about Mrs Kingston. No matter how many times I tell them the front building they always seem to leave them in here. Idiots! I’m Nico by the way sorry we had to meet this way,”  With that he wheeled the women out the door into the funeral parlour out front, leaving Will slack jawed in the kitchen, his original purpose for going in completely forgotten.

 

* * *

  The second time it happened Will lost his appetite.

He’d just finished a brutal shift at the hospital. He’d lost a patient today. The man had had a long battle with cancer and it was a death everyone had seen coming, even so it was a kick to Will’s gut every time he lost someone, no matter how prepared he was. The man was only 55 years old, how many decades would he have with his family if his life hadn’t been cut short by the cancer raging through his body? However Will was starving, and there was that bowl of pasta leftover from last night that he was going to tuck into as soon as he got home, maybe with a glass of wine, or three.

He fumbled with his keys in the kitchen door, finally got it open and-

Oh...

There was another dead body in the kitchen. A middle aged man so very similar to the patient he’d lost today. Will sat heavily down on a chair, unable to tear his eyes away from the man, any desire for food completely gone, his thoughts went back to the grieving family, the frustration when the last round of chemo didn’t work, the last painful few breaths...

 “Oh my gods Will I’m so sorry about this!”

Will hadn’t heard Nico come in, too lost in his own thoughts

“I keep telling them, I’ve even drawn a little map...”

Will looked up at Nico, the guy was perfectly put together as always. This time wearing a dark navy suit, dark hair neatly combed, Will knew how long Nico spent trying to tame his usually wild mop of hair in the morning, one of the many cute things he’d noticed about his housemate in the past few weeks.

“You okay Will?”

“Yeah, I lost a patient today, and this guy sort of reminded me of him.”

“Oh Will god’s I’m so sorry! I’ve order pizza, and got the latest season of Bones on the DVR, once I take Mr Owen back out front, you in?”

How Nico always tried so hard to make his friends happy was also another very cute thing about his housemate.

His stomach rumbled loudly, reminding him that he was starving after all.

 

* * *

 The third time it happened Will just grabbed a beer from the fridge and returned to his room. He could already see Nico running back that exasperated look Will couldn’t help but find endearing, taking over his face.

 

* * *

 The fourth time it happened Lou Ellen almost fainted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Will rubbed his ears, expecting to see blood once he brought them away. That girl sure could scream. He would be surprised if the whole neighbourhood hadn’t burst their ear drums.

Both Jason and Nico sprinted into the kitchen. Nico from the funeral parlour out front, Jason from the living room where he’d been watching TV.

All three guys turned to look at the terrified girl.

"There is a dead body in your kitchen!" She whispered, her voice wobbling, "Why are you all so calm?"

They all looked at each other and laughed.

"Shit, I thought someone was being murder in here," Jason said.

"You know I think this guy might’ve actually been murdered," Nico said.

Lou looked at him in horror.

“Kidding, just kidding, they said it was a heart attack.”

 "It’s all right Lou,: Will said trying to soothe his stricken friend. They had just been out to see a horror movie so he could understand why she was so terrified. Also not everyone was as used to finding dead bodies in their kitchen as they were. “Nico’s just really bad at bringing work home with him, and doesn’t know how bad his jokes are.” He caught Nico’s eye, the man rolled his eyes at him. Will stuck his tongue out in return. Nico’s gaze rested on Will’s lips. Will licked them self consciously

“It’s unhygienic.” Lou finally decided, having recovered from the initial shock, Will wrenched his gaze back to his friend away from his very cute, very attractive housemate.

 “Will I’m sorry babe but we are going to have to hang out at my house from now on, its way to morbid at yours.”

 

* * *

 The fifth time it happened Will wheeled the woman out to the funeral parlour himself.

He grabbed two beers on his way out. It was Friday afternoon, Nico should have just about finished for the day. Will’s shift had finished early, and he was wondering if he could convince the attractive funeral party director to go out to dinner with him. He had been ramping up his flirting in recent weeks, the message seemed to be well received...

“You really have to stop leaving dead bodies in our kitchen Nico, Lou’s right, it’s just not hygienic.”

Nico swivelled round from his computer where he had been typing notes and scrunched up his face at Will. (Will’s stomach somersaulted.)

“Oh for god’s sake, they really need to fire their delivery guy. I mean who actually leaves a dead body in a kitchen once, let alone 5 times!”

Will chuckled and threw Nico one of the cans he was holding. He sat himself down on Nico’s desk popping the top of his own can.

“I will miss seeing that exasperated look on your face if they do end up firing the guy, it’s very cute.”

Nico looked up sharply, one eyebrow raised. Will hooked his foot around Nico’s chair and rolled it closer to him, waggling his own eyebrows at Nico. He reached out and brushed a stray strand of black hair behind Nico’s ear that had escaped its prison gel, fingers lingering on Nico’s cheek, a blush blooming beneath his fingers.

Will leaned down as Nico’s face came up their lips meeting in a soft gentle kiss. Nico pulled back after a few glorious, but much too short, moments. Will went to pull him back up, but Nico turned his gaze back to the body Will had left in the middle of the room.

“I really want to continue this, but it’s kind of awkward in front of Mrs. Nakamura over there. We wouldn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable now.”

Will laughed, “Come on back when you’re done, I’m taking you out to dinner.”


End file.
